Worth the Wait (One-shot)
by pandasize
Summary: April is disconcertingly late for her date with Donatello, leaving the poor turtle to wonder about the status of their relationship. Where did April go? And what will Donatello do when he finds her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or make any money off this fic.**

**A/N: If you haven't already, read "A Trip Down Memory Lane" before reading this. Otherwise, you'll be will be thoroughly confused as to why Donnie and April are already dating, and what all the mention of memory loss even means. That's all folks! Hopes you enjoy!**

* * *

Donatello was worried to say the least. April O'Neil was nearly two hours late for their first "official" date, while he sat alone in a secluded part of Central Park on an unseasonably warm night. The pizza he made for their picnic had long grown cold.

_What if she had second thoughts?_ He tries to navigate through burgeoning self-doubt. She wasn't answering his calls.

It had only been a few days since he'd regained all his memories of April, and everything changed. He told her he loved her, and they finally shared a long-awaited night together. It was beautiful and glorious. The exhilarated turtle was thoroughly enjoying this new turn of events, but tonight, April's uncharacteristic tardiness uncovered latent anxieties developed from years of loving the girl from afar.

_Perhaps she realized this was a mistake._The onslaught of doubt was unstoppable. _Maybe she doesn't want to spend a lifetime playing Hide-Your-Mutant-Boyfriend-From-the-Public,_ he thought dejectedly. _Maybe our first night together wasn't as good for her as it was for me..._

Hot shame seared his cheeks at the last thought. Looking down, the fidgety turtle saw he had effectively torn all the petals off the yellow roses he brought for her.

"Oh great..." he muttered at the bunch of knobby stems. A blip from his phone revealed a new text from Leo.

_Sorry was training. April hasn't been by the lair. Not with Casey either. He's with Raph. She's not answering her phone? Everything OK?_

His mind raced. This just didn't sound right. Maybe April had been hurt, kidnapped, attacked by the Foot, or assaulted by some deranged mutant experiment. He felt like he was 15 all over again, trying to protect her from the Kraang.

_I just have to know she's safe..._ he decided with newfound determination.

An empty wine glass tipped over with the softest clink when he took off in search for the love of his life.

* * *

Her apartment was empty, and it sets off a dull churning in his gut.

He checks several other local places she frequents before arriving at her work. If she wasn't there, he'd have to call Kirby, her aunt, and his brothers for help. He'd hate to cause widespread panic, but he'd do it if she was in danger.

The university research center was still had a few lit windows. There was always a handful of workaholic colleagues up as late as she usually was. Hope washes over him at the sight of glowing light emitting from April's personal office window. His breath hitches at the sight of her through the window. She is breathtaking in a gauzy white blouse, tucked into a simple skirt accented with a yellow chevron print.

April turns gracefully, creamy legs wobble slightly as she balances herself on one black ankle boot to reach for the office first-aid kit. Donatello wonders where her other shoe is. He looks up and sees the large gash of blood marring her left-sleeve.

* * *

"Donnie!" April O'Neil gasps when her boyfriend appears directly behind her. She'd never get used to the ninja vanishing and reappearing thing. "I was just about to call you!"

His expression was dangerously stoic. "You're hurt," one large hand envelopes her waist firmly while the other brings her injured arm up for closer inspection with surprising gentleness. "Who did this?"

There were three levels of classic Donnie freak-outs. Level one was your typical rambling, stuttering, and anxious muttering. Level two was the cynical quips punctuated with bursts of hysterical screaming. And the worst- Level 3- was an unreadable calm marked by few words and eyes flickering from narrowed brown to white pupiless glare.

"I'm fine," she tries to explain. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make our date. I was-"

"Who _did_ this?" he repeated seriously.

They had reached Level 3.

"Donnie, please just listen; I'm _okay._ Don't worry," she leans into his plastron and wraps her good arm around him. She feels him inhale deeply and relax ever so slightly. "I left the office a little late and was on my way to meet you when I heard a girl screaming for help down the street. There was a group of Purple Dragons. They were trying to mug her. I _had_ to help." She feels him stiffen up against her again, but she hugs him even tighter, speeding up her story. "NOTHING happened. Yes, things got a little rough during the fight, but the only things that were broken were my phone and a couple of Dragon ribs. I took those thugs out. The poor girl was visibly shaken, so I walked her to the police office and stayed with her talked her through filing the report. That's why I couldn't call right away."

There was a long moment of silence, and she hears him trying to even out his breathing. She leans up on her one heel and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you angry me?"

"With you?" he shakes his head. "Never. I'm proud of you for helping that girl. I'm angry with those Dragons. Where are they?"

"In custody. I tied the six of them up, and the police found them right where I left them."

"Six?!" he holds her away arms length, large brown eyes widened into saucers. "You should have called me first!"

"There wasn't any time!" She huffs and blows her bangs out of her eyes.

His eyes roam over the sight before him. April's cheeks are flushed from the evening's events. Her iron fan is spread across her desk. It is worn with scratches from countless battles, but the Hamato emblem remains proudly adorning her weapon. Her leather jacket is crumpled on the ground, turned inside out, and he can see the blood stains from her arm._ How long befpre she even noticed she was injured?_ he wonders. She had always been a stubborn one, but it was too late, he'd long fallen in love with that and everything else about her.

"It's alright," he nods, eyes softening. "I'm just glad you're okay..." he trails off when he sees her other boot not too far away from the jacket. Her ankle is wrapped.

"That's what I get for fighting in such impractical attire," she blushes. "I thought it'd be fun to dress up for our date tonight. Should have dressed to fight a team of gangsters," she giggled nervously.

"Sit down," Donatello helps her into her office chair, and kneels to remove her other shoe. "You look beautiful tonight April..." he says softly, giving her a toothy grin while he inspects her other ankle.

April smiles at his undeniable sweetness. "I'm sorry I've ruined our night, Donnie. I really wanted to go on our date. I know we haven't seen each other much since-" her face burned red at the thought of their passionate night together. "Work has just been so demanding these past few days. I was really looking forward to this."

"It's okay," she notices that he is blushing as well. "I'm just glad you still wanted this."

"Of course I did! Why would you even-"

"I don't know," he moves up to her arm. The blouse was ruined, and he sees that she is wearing a tank top beneath the sheer material. He begins to unbutton her blouse to get a better look at her wound. "When you didn't show, I was worried that maybe something had happened, but a part of me also wondered if you had changed your mind about us... after...our night...Sorry, this is still kind of surreal to me."

"I loved our night together," she tries not to wince when he applies the antiseptic. "I think about it all the time."

"Y-you do?" his concentration falters as he bandages her arm. He retracts the exposed tip of his tongue when his mouth feels suddenly dry.

"Yeah," she lowers her voice to a whisper. "I just can't stop replaying it in my mind, and..." she trails off when she's caught in his intent gaze.

His lips are on her in a flash, kissing her hungrily. "Tell me what you do when you think of us..." he murmurs when they break for air.

April's lips quirk. He is becoming more comfortable with vocalizing his needs already. "I touch myself, and think of you," she confesses quietly. She runs a foot up his inner thigh. "Do you think of me?"

His 'yes' is strained, half-masked by a groan. April gasps when his tongue reaches her throat, licking and kissing all the right places. She is about to fall back and just let him have his way with her when the sudden jiggle of her office door handle freezes them both.

"April?" The voice is instantly recognizable. It was Irma, her longtime friend and now colleague.

The dismayed redhead looks around, but Donatello has already vanished into who knows where. April shoves her iron fan into a drawer along with her bloodied jacket and blouse just before the door swings open.

"Hey, I just got this weird text from Leo," Irma adjusts her glasses and squints at the screen. "Asking if I knew where you were. Said Donnie was looking for ya? You weren't answering your phone, so I had to check-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!"

"Oh this?" April puts on her best nonchalant chuckle, pulling up to her desk to hide her bare feet. "It's nothing. Went out for a run. Ran into some bushes."

"Ran...into...bushes?"

"Thorns." April cleared her throat.

"Oh..." Her friend is eyeing her skeptically. "I thought you had a date with Donnie tonight. Why's he looking for you?"

April nearly jumps when she feels two large hands on her knees, gently parting them open. _No way, Donnie...what are you doing?!_ she internally screams, instantly regretting the decision to rile him up in her office. "That was before I-I had to _reschedule_ with him," she tries to emphasize through gritted teeth. "Too much work. Have to meet a deadline. You know how it is. It was _bad timing_."

Irma sighs, running her fingers casually through her short, raven hair. "Well don't keep the boy waiting _too_ long, April. Guys don't like that."

She swears she can hear her boyfriend chuckling underneath her desk, and she has half the mind to kick him when the sensation of his hot, wet tongue flattening against her thigh wipes her mind clean of all coherent thought.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Irma gives her one more lookover. "Did you want me to tell Leo you're fine?"

'Y-yup! Th-thanks!" April tries to lock her knees together but the sizeable turtle resting between her thighs prevents it, continuing his secret assault up her skirt until she feels his hot breath over her panties. She feels a large, thick digit push her panties aside, brushing against her tender womanhood. She has to bite her tongue to stop an aggressive moan. "I-I..ooOOOH! LOOK AT THE TIME! gotta get back to work, Irm. I'll s-see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," her friend shrugs. "Don't stay up too late, hun. Call me if ya need anything."

"W-wil do!" April squeaked as the door closed. She immediately scrambled for the the remote lock to her door. When it beeps red, confirming the security lock was activated, and she releases a long pent up moan of pleasure when she feels Donatello lick her slit from entrance to clit. "Donnie!"

She reluctantly pushes away from the desk, but he comes out, right after her. "Do you have any idea how r-risky that was?" Her mind is swimming, but she's trying to make a point. 'That's...oooh! NOT the time to be exploring...such...private...oooh..."

"Do you have any idea how irresistible your scent is?" He nuzzles her thigh, eyes closed, hands rolling her undergarment off her hips and throws them aside. He burrows his face beneath her skirt again, and April loses the battle. His large, broad tongue is better than anything she has felt before.

Meanwhile, Donatello is on cloud nine. He'd been fantasizing about returning the favor since the night she showed him what _her_ mouth could do. He'd wondered about her scent, her taste, her reactions. And the present did not disappoint. She tasted like tart honey, smelled indescribably enticing, and her steady streams of _oohs_ and_aahs_ were like music to his ears. He couldn't get enough.

He feels her lift her skirt to watch, and he meets her gaze. Her cerulean eyes are relaxed, lids heavy, body sensually melting into her chair, nipples already pert through her thin bra and tank top. He wants to remember her like this forever. Eagerly, Donatello swipes his tongue across the pink fleshy nub before his eyes. April cries out, and her thighs jerk against his shoulders.

_Bingo._

The ardent turtle goes to work, tasting his lover and teasing her pearl until she's shamelessly grinding herself into his face. He's worshipping every inch of her womanhood with his tongue, laving her soft, velvety netherlips until she goes suddenly rigid and still. "Donnie- I'm -"

She crashes more beautifully than he could have ever imagined. He painfully aroused at the sound of his name on her tongue, and his tongue on her. He doesn't want to stop until she is twitching and whining, clawing at him from her post-orgasmic hypersensitivity. "T-too much...t-too much!" she begs.

He drags the back of his arm across his face, well pleased with himself.

"I'll never be able to work at this desk again," the redhead pants when she finally regains her senses, knees quivering from the aftermath.

"No you won't," he agrees with a half-chur. With ease, he hoists her up by the waist, pulling her skirt down, top off and fumbles with the clasps of her bra. She giggles, half-drunk with pleasure, but helps him with his dilemma.

"It's okay, most guys have problems with this part too," she teases sweetly and tosses the offending article over her shoulder.

"Someone needs to invent better closures on those things," he mutters between nuzzling and suckling her breasts. "Poor access.'

"Mmm..." April agrees half-consciously through the haze of pleasure.

"I love these..." he notes aloud, blunt teeth grazing against a nipple before tugging on it with a gently bite. April's knees give up, but without missing a beat, Donatello hoists her up by the waist and lays her stomach-side down on top of her own desk.

"Donnie...what do you think-"

"My turn, he growls, rubbing his engorged member against the back of her legs. "Tell me when you're ready..."

April was slipping fast back into a desperate abyss with just his simple request. She knew he had wanted her as much as she wanted him these last few days apart. "I'm ready for you," she admits. "I couldn't stop dreaming of this..."

He wastes no time to slide into her with ease, relishing the sight of his entire length disappear into the impossibly tight space. He sees her reach down and play with herself, gently rubbing her mound and clit while he's inside. He grabs her hips with one hand and begins to move rhythmically. The sound of her bottom hitting his plastron, does something to him, and he can't help but to increase his pace.

April's cheeks are flushed, eyes lolling back. Her flesh jiggles and bounces seductively with every bump and push. The cumulative sight alone causes Donatello to pause. He doesn't want to come right away, even if that's what his body is screaming for. To his surprise, April wanted something much different. She huffs unevenly, and rocks her hips back dramatically against him, drawing out an elongated churr that he himself barely recognized.

"A-april, I won't last long if y-you-" he tries to rest his hand on her lower back to limit her backwards thrust, but his girlfriend is merciless, continuing the unforgiving rhythm that he started.

"Donnie, don't tease...mmmm!" she moans. "I want to feel every inch of you."

He gladly obliges. There was no winning when he was in this deep. "You're incredible..." he breathes. The perspiring turtle is nearly there. Files, papers, and paperweights have been knocked clean off the desk, but neither one of them notice or care. There is just the unstoppable heat blossoming from their point of connection, their love, and their murmurings of each other's names when they finally reach a sweet release.

Time passes, and he slowly comes back down to earth. He's slumped back in large, comfortable chair, and she's straddling him, curled up against his chest, body glistening in a light sheen of sweat like his.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting tonight," April whispers tenderly.

"It was worth it," he concludes with a kiss to her cheek. "I'd wait forever for you."

And he meant it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked! This will probably be my last Apritello fic for a while. Maybe I'll even take a little fic haitus in general. Life is good right now, if a little crazy, and I'd like to work on some of my other projects and do some reevaluation of other personal matters as well. Sorry to leave it so vague, but thanks to all my friends and readers for all being such supportive and understanding dears! :) I'll be back when inspiration strikes again (whenever that may be)! Reviews and comments are loved and cherished.**


End file.
